Iberia
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Uma chance de se salvar dos seus pecados... Uma virada do destino, a chance de conhecer o amor, junto de três Princesas Muçulmanas - U.A. - Presente de Aniversário para o Shura - Parceria com Margarida e Saory-San. HIATUS


**Ibéria**

**Capítulo 1**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Era uma noite fria e branca nos Montes Pirineus. Um enterro se sucedia à beira de uma estrada. Uma senhora de cerca de vinte anos recebia um funeral. Não tão digno quanto o de pessoas mais ricas, e lordes, mas todo o respeito devido aos mortos lhe era dirigido. No início daquela manhã, a senhora de longos cabelos castanhos e pele branca morrera de uma forte gripe. O frio daquele inverno estava sendo muito rigoroso.

- In nomen di Pater, di Filius, ac di Spiriti Santi... Amem...

- Amem... - respondeu uma voz rouca e grave, embargada pelo frio e pela dor da perda da mulher, enquanto fazia o sinal da cruz.

Após o enterro, cada qual se dirigiu para sua casa. O rapaz de cabelos negros, curtos, olhos amendoados e ligeiramente puxados, caminhou de volta para sua casa. Uma humilde casinha de madeira, na qual, trabalhava na parte de baixo, forjando as espadas que lhe eram encomendadas, e na parte superior, vivia sozinho, agora. Agasalhado com roupas escuras, de tecidos sem luxo nenhum, apesar de forjar as melhores espadas para o Rei e os nobres. Adentrou a pequena casinha, batendo a porta atrás de si, sem trancá-la, e pegou a lâmina incandescente que jazia sobre uma mesa, pondo-se a trabalhar em sua forja.

"_- Dom Pelágio, Lorde Henry(N/A: não Henry do inglês, mas Henry do francês: "Anrí")_

_- Majestade..._

_- Lorde Henry..._

_- Vossa Majestade, soube que o Senhor deseja minha presença nas batalhas para a Reconquista da Hispânia?_

_- Sim. Lorde Henry, ouvi muitas histórias sobre o Senhor, e prometo que se lutar junto a meu Exército, terá terras nos meus domínios e poderá casar-se novamente com alguma donzela deste Reino, já que pelo que ouvi falar, sua esposa morreu há algum tempo._

_- Entendo, Senhor e agradeço vossa generosidade, porém acho que já está tarde para casar-me novamente._

_- Ora e porquê? Lady Anne não lhe deixou nenhum herdeiro, pelo que sei, não?_

_- Bem, na realidade, Anne não me deu nenhum herdeiro, porém possuo um filho. _

_- Um filho? _

_- Sim, Meu Senhor. Um fruto de um antigo amor, de antes de casar-me com Lady Anne. Shura Alejandro Castañeda é seu nome. Ele vive com a mãe, em um feudo nos Montes Pirineus. É meu único herdeiro. O único filho que tenho e que pode me suceder. Por isso, peço autorização para levá-lo comigo._

_- Hummm... tem minha permissão. Mas certifique-se de que este rapaz não irá nos causar problemas em campo de batalha._

_- Sim, Senhor. Obrigada Majestade._

_Lorde Henry beijou o anel da mão de Sua Majestade, o Rei das Astúrias a quem agora estava servindo, depois de receber uma proposta de se juntar à linha de frente nas batalhas da Reconquista da Península Ibérica, tomada em 711 pelos Mouros, e saiu do salão. Caminhou para o acampamento dos seus poucos homens, aos quais deveria dar instruções, explicar sobre a existência e origem de seu filho, prepará-los para a viagem até os Montes Pirineus entre outras coisas. Em breve tomaria posse de novas terras, e iria em busca de seu filho, quando seu poder já tivesse sido estabelecido sobre este novo domínio."_

Que bela decisão havia tomado! Em meio às montanhas, agora ele cavalgava por uma região que não via há anos. Em verdade, não se lembrava de nada ao seu redor. Talvez no fundo, se perguntava como iria conseguir encontrar o filho, se não sabia como chegar até ele. Mas algo em seu íntimo, parecia saber o caminho até seu herdeiro, algo como uma intuição ou instinto. Mais provável a intuição, pois como teria um instinto paterno, se nunca convivera com o filho, e não soubesse o que é ser pai.

Os cavalos resfolegavam e às vezes escorregavam com o gelo que recobria a relva. Naquela região da Espanha, o frio costumava ser intenso, especialmente nas montanhas. Os homens estavam cobertos por pesados mantos de pele, e ele mesmo vestia sobre a armadura, o gibão, a cota de malha de ferro, um pesado casaco. Uma espada com o cabo trabalhado em detalhes de prata e ouro pendia de um lado do cinto, sobre a armadura, presa pelo cinto ao corpo, uma túnica azul clara com três flores de Lótus douradas, sobre um escudo prateado, bordados no tecido.

Seu séqüito seguia por caminhos sinuosos, até que pouco mais à frente, viram uma cruz sendo erguida, sobre um túmulo, e pouco mais à frente, uma pequena vila. Seguiram trotando pela estrada, chamando a atenção dos locais, com suas roupas bem diferentes.

- Vamos desmontar. – ordenou Henry.

- Mas, Senhor... – o homem se calou com apenas um olhar de seu Lorde, entendendo perfeitamente o que ele pretendia.

- Por favor, o senhor sabe me dizer, onde é a casa de Shura Alejandro Castañeda? – perguntou em latim.

- Shura? – o velho perguntou, de forma que demonstrasse que não entendera o que Henry disse, mas apenas o nome.

- Sim, Shura...

O velho apontou para uma casa ao longe, próxima a beira da estrada, de cuja chaminé, saía fumaça constantemente.

- Obrigado. – Henry disse, segurando ambos os ombros do velho, em respeito e em sinal de gratidão.

Montaram os cavalos novamente, e seguiram na direção do casebre. De dentro da casinha, um som de metal batendo, sendo forjado. Henry bateu à porta.

- Entre. – o rapaz respondeu, um pouco seco.

- Você é Shura Alejandro Castañeda?

- Sim, sou. – respondeu levantando os olhos e mirando o homem à sua frente.

- Como está sua mãe, Madalena?

- Ela morreu há alguns anos...

- Sinto muito pela sua perda...

- Não há problemas.

- Eu conhecia a sua mãe.

- E você quem é?

- Lorde Henry... seu pai. – acrescentou após uma pausa, baixando o olhar, como se estivesse constrangido sob aquele olhar intenso e duro.

- O que faz aqui? Você acha que depois de tantos anos, vai conseguir que eu o chame de pai? Que vai fazer alguma diferença?

- Shura, eu a amei muito. E preciso que você entenda isso, e me aceite como pai.

- Porquê?

- Você é o único herdeiro que tenho. E preciso que me acompanhe para Sevilha, para reconquistar as terras tomadas pelos mouros, sob liderança de Dom Pelágio, o Rei da Hispania, que me pediu para juntar-me à linha de frente de seu Exército.

- Escute bem o que vou dizer – Shura se aproximou perigosamente de Henry – Eu vivi a vida inteira sem um pai, e não vai ser agora, que isso vai mudar. O que está feito, está feito, e nenhuma atitude sua agora vai alterar o passado.

- Lutar contra os mouros, reconquistar as terras, e impedir que os mouros conquistem mais terras, será um feito reconhecido pela Igreja, e sendo reconhecida pelo Santo Papa, será reconhecida por Deus, e irá te livrar de seus pecados.

- Vá embora. Eu vivi sem pai, e isso nunca vai mudar.

- Pense bem, Shura. Você estará livre de seus pecados. – Henry disse e saiu, montando em seu cavalo novamente, e partindo com seus homens, em direção às florestas.

XxxxxxxX

Shura continuou trabalhando em sua forja, enquanto tentava acalmar seus ânimos. Ficara profundamente revoltado com Lorde Henry, seu pai, que durante toda sua vida, nunca havia aparecido, lhe chamado de filho, lhe abraçado, lhe ajudado quando precisou. Sempre foram só ele e a mãe, e depois, sua esposa, que agora estavam ambas mortas.

Ainda assim, as palavras de seu pai pareciam ecoar em sua mente. Como o martelo que usava para bater no metal quente, as palavras pareciam ressoar em seus pensamentos, e algo parecia lhe dizer que fosse melhor aceitar. Algo no fundo de seus pensamentos, lhe impelia a isso. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, remoendo sua raiva, que não percebeu alguém entrar em sua casa.

- Shura.

- O que quer, Padre?

- Você sabe que a senhora Castañeda estava muito doente.

- Sei...melhor do que ninguém... – respondeu amargo, sem desviar sua atenção da lâmina vermelha.

- Então, deve saber que o Senhor irá cuidar da alma dela, não sabe?

- Aonde quer chegar, Padre? – inquiriu duro e ríspido.

- A culpa de a senhora Castañeda ter morrido é sua, Shura. Você a abandonou quando ela mais precisava de você. Você sabia que ela estava muito doente e o que fez? Partiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Você não sabe de nada! Não sabe do que está falando!- respondeu ainda mais ríspido, voltando ao seu trabalho. – Deixe-me trabalhar em paz!

- Shura... você dá mais valor a suas espadas do que à sua própria esposa. Este é seu problema. Você despreza o sacramento da família. Ela morreu por sua causa!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO! Madalena me mandou partir, e entregar a espada a Dom Guillermo! Pois senão o fizesse, ele iria me matar! – avançou sobre o padre, ameaçando-o com a lâmina incandescente, sobre a fornalha onde aquecia o metal para a forja.

- Asesino! – o padre disse entre dentes, com puro desprezo. Shura nem pensou no que estava fazendo. Cego de ódio, atravessou o corpo do padre com a lâmina da espada, que amoleceu e cairia sobre os pés de Shura, se este quando atacara o homem, não houvesse avançado, em direção à fornalha, onde o corpo caiu sobre a lenha em chamas.

A respiração do ferreiro estava ofegante, e então, viu algo brilhar por entre os tecidos da roupa do padre, que agora estalavam com o fogo a queimar-lhes. Afastou o tecido, trazendo o objeto à luz. Era o crucifixo de sua esposa falecida. Não importando-se com o metal quente, arrancou o cordão de couro do pescoço do padre, ferindo a palma de sua mão.

Afastou-se, observando o corpo começar a queimar, a casa, tudo ao seu redor, e então se deu conta do que acabara de fazer. Matar um padre era um pecado grave.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervosamente. Sentiu a mão doer pela queimadura. Olhou-a e sabia que era uma prova de seu crime, enrolou uma faixa de tecido na mão, para esconder e proteger seu ferimento e amarrou o cordão em seu pescoço. Sua casa logo iria acabar em chamas, então, correndo, juntou as poucas coisas que tinha, e colocou em uma trouxa, mal improvisada, pegando seu cavalo em seguida, e partindo sem saber para onde ir, apenas seguindo a estrada, sem rumo.

"_Você estará livre de seus pecados."_

"_- Lutar contra os mouros, reconquistar as terras, e impedir que os mouros conquistem mais terras, será um feito reconhecido pela Igreja, e sendo reconhecida pelo Santo Papa, será reconhecida por Deus, e irá te livrar de seus pecados."_

As palavras de seu pai ressoaram em sua mente, cortando seus pensamentos desconexos e desesperados, como um relâmpago. Incitou então seu cavalo a seguir adiante, galopando. Seguiu em direção à floresta, lembrando-se de que seu pai dissera-lhe que iria para Covadonga, e tomando aquele sentido.

Desceu algumas montanhas, e logo adentrou a floresta. A tarde já ia chegando, porém ainda assim, o sol não conseguia iluminar ali. Logo mais à frente, viu um grupo de cavaleiros.

- Hey!!!!

O cavaleiro que seguia à frente, virou-se para fita-lo.

- Você disse que eu estaria de meus pecados, se lutasse contra os mouros não é?

- Sim. Sua vitória será reconhecida por Deus, e ainda que morras no campo de batalha, tua alma será salva, pois Deus gosta daqueles que lutam em seu nome e liberta a terra dos infiéis.

- Então vou com você.

- O que aconteceu para mudar de idéia repentinamente?

- Eu matei um padre.

- Ora... e o que é isso em sua mão?

Shura não respondeu, escondendo sua mão, em reflexo. Ao vê-lo hesitar, Henry indagou-o de novo, e puxou a mão, para ver o que acontecera. E viu a marca do crucifixo, a queimadura.

- Vamos tratar disso... agora vamos.

Seguiram viagem, então, com Henry na liderança, seguido pelo filho, e os homens. Shura teve sua mão tratada por um dos homens de Henry, um padre que servia ao Lorde e que tratava dos ferimentos de todos, além de exercer suas funções de padre.

XxxxxxxX

Oi povo!!! Desculpem pelo cap. curto, mal escrito e sem revisar... tive de correr para conseguir postar, pq tão me amolando aqui...

E pq eu queria postar hoje, sem falta, já que hoje... é um dia muito especial...

Especial para mim...

Especial para a Margarida...

Especial para a Saory-San...

Se vcs, leitores, sabem de quem se tratam, já leram nossas fics, se nos conhecem... sabem muito bem do que estou falando...

Hoje é um dia especial para um certo Espanhol Capricorniano...

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!! \o/

Hoje é o aniversário do nosso lindo, querido, amado, desejado, sexy, fabuloso, maravilhoso, perfeito... SHURA!!!!

E assim, esta fic é um presentinho para ele... aparentemente, pode ser um pouco estranho dados os acontecimentos deste primeiro cap. e dos próximos(Shura: Pobrecito de mi, Julia T.T), mas tudo isto é uma preparação para o verdadeiro presente dele:

AS TRES FICWRITER MAIS APAIXONADAS, MAIS LOUCAS PELO SHURA!(Shura: eso me pareceu ótimo! . - Eu: Shura u.ú – Shura: qué? – Eu: tudo bem... é a Sheila e a Sil, então tudo bem... mas ai de vc se eu souber que é outra... ou outras... ò.ó – Sheila: É isso aí! Ai de você, seu cabrito safado se ousar pular as cercas... – Eu: Sheila!? O que que vc ta fazendo aqui? o.o – Sheila: o mesmo q vc, linda... puxando a orelha do Shu, babando por ele, vim dar parabéns e entregar o presente dele...)

E que dividimos e compartilhamos ele...

Eu (Black Scorpio no Nyx), Margarida, e Saory-San, estamos dividindo o Shura nesta fic... que é adaptação e inspirada no filme Cruzadas. E com um leve toque de "inspiração" de Van Helsing, já que, bom... vcs já devem ter entendido... senão, vcs vão ver...

Bom, acho que é isso...

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx

P.S.: como fiz esse cap correndo, não deu p/ passar p/ vcs, meninas, mas prometo q o prox, vcs vão betar, e comentar tbm... T.T mil desculpas!!!! . Tava tão corrida essa semana...


End file.
